


Cereal and Sweet Dreams

by SpacePigeons123



Category: Dear Sidewalk (2013)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, joe mazzello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePigeons123/pseuds/SpacePigeons123
Summary: Reader wakes up and notices Gardner isn’t in bed with them. They find him in the kitchen and they cuddle on the couch.
Relationships: Gardner Langway/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cereal and Sweet Dreams

You had been sleeping peacefully when you turned over and realized Gardner wasn’t beside you. Your hand patted his side of your shared bed and you found it to be empty. You sat up, rubbing your eyes, before looking around and not finding him anywhere in the room. Then you heard a noise from the kitchen.

You walked into the kitchen, still groggy from sleep. There you found Gardner returning the milk to the fridge. He didn’t see you at first so you stood against the door frame for a moment, just watching him. He was making a bowl of cereal. He finally noticed you and looked up.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?” He asked. “I couldn’t sleep so I came in here to get a bowl of cereal.”

“It’s fine,” you said. “I was just wondering where you went.” You gave him a soft smile.

He returned it and asked if you wanted some cereal. You said yes so he took another bowl out of the cabinet. After you finished making yours, you both headed into the living room and got comfortable on the couch.

You turned on the tv while he ate his cereal.

“So how come you couldn’t sleep? I wasn’t snoring was I?” You asked in between a bite of your own.

He laughed lightly and shook his head.

“No I just couldn’t get comfy I guess,” he shrugged.

“Well, you can always cuddle in with me more if it helps,” you said.

“Thanks, honey,” he giggled.

You both sat for a little while, just watching whatever was playing on tv and eating your cereal.

Once you both were done eating you set your bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch.

You held your arms open and he took the hint to lay back against your chest. He settled into your arms and you continued watching tv, now feeling calm and content.

Neither of you could see it but you both held small smiles on your faces. Little moments like these were some of the best things about being together. You were happy that Gardner felt safe enough with you to be vulnerable.

Eventually your hands found his hair. You ran your fingers through the soft locks at the top of his head, and he let out a satisfied sigh.

You continued playing with his hair because it seemed to relax him.

“I love you,” he suddenly blurted out.

It wasn’t the first time it had been said in your relationship but it still made your heart race and your cheeks heat up a little. Plus it was cute when he said something without thinking too much about it first.

“I love you too, angel,” you replied.

He turned his head to look at you. You looked down at his face. He really was an angel. You started at his ginger hair that was messy from your playing. You placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Light from the tv reflected in his hazel eyes and gave them an even brighter glow. Another kiss on his forehead, just between the eyes. He scrunched his face and laughed a little.

Your eyes trailed down to his nose. Gosh his nose. It was long and aquiline and, in your opinion, perfect. You planted a kiss right on the tip of his nose and he scrunched up his face again with a smile.

Finally, your eyes landed on his lips. His lips were beautiful and soft. And of course you couldn’t resist. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his. He placed a hand on your face gently. Yours ended up tangled in his hair again as his lips moved slowly against yours.

After a few minutes, you both moved your faces back to catch your breaths. You locked eyes and laughed. You pressed your foreheads together, still looking at each other. You put your hands on his flushed cheeks and held his face for a little while.

“You know you mean the world to me right?” You asked.

Gardner’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes looked watery for a moment. He blinked and the tears went away but the little crease on his forehead was still present. You gave it a quick kiss and his face relaxed.

“Sorry,” he started but you cut him off.

“No, don’t apologize. You mean so much to me and you deserve to know it. I love you more than anything.”

The tears were back but now they were falling down his cheeks. However, in contrast to his crying, a big smile was spreading across his face.

You were confused for a moment before realizing he was crying happy tears.

You started smiling too and used your thumbs to wipe the tears away. “You mean the world to me too,” Gardner said.

His voice was uneven but his smile didn’t waver.

You gave him another kiss and embraced him tightly.

When you separated, he settled his head in your lap and looked up at you. You looked back down at him.

“I should tell you,” he began. “The real reason I couldn’t sleep is because I was having nightmares.”

You took one of his hands in yours and held it tightly.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry,” you said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He placed his other hand on top of yours and shook his head lightly.

“No. I feel better now. I think I’m okay,” he said.

“Well you can always talk to me if you need to, sweetheart,” you said.

“I know, darlin’. I will, Gardner replied.

He laid his head back down in your lap and looked at the tv.

You smiled down at him as your hands returned to his fluffy hair. He let out a pleased noise and his eyes fluttered shut.

You continued to watch tv while you played with his hair.

A few minutes later, you heard a small snuffling. You looked down to see that Gardner had fallen asleep. You grabbed the blanket at the other end of the couch and laid it gently over him. You leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

Finally, you closed your own eyes and dozed off.

You both slept peacefully, knowing that you were both loved and taken care of.


End file.
